regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 173
Recap Day One It is a cold winter's day. Shenanigans is full and the party are sitting together by the door. Marteau shares some of his bloody poetry with those at the table with him. Yonapa takes the draft excluder made of straw from the door. Desmond demands that he put it back, but Yonapa just gives Desmond 30 gold for it. Desmond calls over Jackson the Stable-Boy to get more straw, but the stables is out of hay. Desmond hires the party to get 30 bales of hay from the nearby Matthew farm. The sun is setting when the party arrive at the Matthew farm. They go to the front door to the farm house to find it open and inside are the Matthew family, all slain by decapitation in a single clean hit each. Marteau considers the death a work of art and copies it down into his notebook. Issac the cleric decides to alert the authorities and head to the Baroness's Estate. Yonapa & Marteau stay at the farm. They go to the kitchen and Yonapa finds enough ingredients to make Spicy Goblin Milk. Marteau makes art of the sunset in his book with drawing and also using some blood from the crime scene. Issac comes back with a Knight from the Estate. The Knight sees the Goblin and Minotaur inside and slays them, then arrests Issac for luring him into a trap. New Day One It is a cold winter's day. Shenanigans is full and the party are sitting together by the door. Marteau shares some of his bloody poetry with those at the table with him. Yonapa takes the draft excluder made of straw from the door. Desmond demands that he put it back, but Yonapa just gives Desmond 30 gold for it. Desmond calls over Jackson the Stable-Boy to get more straw, but the stables is out of hay. Desmond hires the party to get 30 bales of hay from the nearby Matthew farm. The sun is setting when the party arrive at the Matthew farm. Issac goes alone to the front door of the farm, leaving the others at the edge of the farm, and discovers the scene of the murder. Issac returns to the party and says they should just return to town with the hay, but they are suspicious with how he is acting. The insist on looking at the farm house and also find the murder scene. Issac heads to the barn and finds all the farm animals have been stolen as well. Marteau uses his tracking abilities to see the animals headed west down the road, while a single horse went back towards Bergshire in the East. The party load up a cart with 10 hay bales and pull it back to Shenanigans, following the scent of the Horse. Once back in Bergshire the party hand over the hay to Desmond. Marteau tries to find the scent of the horse, but they are lost in the crowd of scents in the town. The party decide to track downt he lost animals instead. The party head west out of Bergshire with it being night time. The scent of the animals heads off road, so Marteau leads the way. The party arrive at a camp with out a campfire with all the animals there. The party then rush into the tent and find no one inside. The party leave the tent then get called out from above in the trees saying that they are surrounded with archers, and demands the group leave some money on the ground and just leave. Marteau & Yonapa leave, being able to see in the dark, but Issac is a human who can't see in the dark and doesn't know which way to go, so gets pinned full of arrows and dies. Marteau & Yonapa get back to Shenanigans and it is close to closing time. Desmond warns Marteau & Yonapa about the sleeping gnome wizard in the corner that will stop any trouble makers with his powerful magic. Marteau goes over to wake the gnome wizard, but the gnome is startled and shoots a magic missile at Marteau reflectively. Marteau barely survives the hit. Marteau says it would be good to have a cleric right now. Experience * 250 exp each Category:Shenanigans Episodes